


Bets

by snowflake97



Series: Supernatural [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betting (sorta), Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Gen, Kitten Fic (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds a kitten, and supposes that it's Cas. He then makes a bet with Sam, and it doesn't exactly go his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets

The black and white kitten ran into the motel room, between the elder Winchester’s legs. Dean almost tripped over him, and glared daggers at the small animal. 

“Cas, you can’t try to trip me over!” He yelled, stomping over to the small cat, carefully picking him up in his massive hands. 

Sam watched the scene with a smirk. 

“You make an adorable kitten, Cas.” 

“How do you know that that’s Castiel?” Sam asked, walking over to his brother and the kitten. 

“He’s got Cas’ eyes, and he’s white, with two black stripes down his back, right where his wings would be. If that’s not Cas, then I will let you choose the music in the Impala for a month.”

Suddenly, a flutter of wings could be heard, and both Winchesters turned towards the angel that entered their room, angel blades discretely drawn. 

It was Castiel. 

Dean looked upon the angel in shock, while Sam just grinned widely. 

The younger man then stepped up to the angel, patting him on the back. 

“You can’t believe how glad I am to see you right now, Cas.” Sam laughed. 

He then walked over to his shocked older brother, and plucked the kitten from his hands. 

“I’ll go take the kitten to an animal shelter.” he said, picking up the car keys from the small side table between the two beds. “Try to calm him down when he comes out of his shock, will you? He’s gonna be pissed.” 

Sam’s laughter could be heard clearly, even after he had left the motel room. 

The roar of his car’s engine woke Dean from his shock. He noticed the lack of kitten and brother, and his face flushed red in anger. 

“SAM!”


End file.
